That Lupin Girl!
by Lupina
Summary: THIS FIC USED TO BE UNDER THE PEN NAME OF LUNTINDOMEIEL! I didnt even remember aout it, it was my frst fic ever and my only fic in english... cute, short, I love it XD I'll just keep it goin if ppl seem to like it tho. R/R!


'That Lupin Girl!' - A H.P. Fan Fic by Luntindomeiel  
  
September 1st finally came. Harry Potter, now 15, was very excited. Last year was   
totally exciting for him and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, in good and   
bad ways. Now Harry was expecting this year to be, at least, a little better than the last one.  
He was ready. He had his bags and owl ready to go. He walked down the stairs.  
-Im ready, uncle Vernon. Will you take me to Kings Cross station? - he said  
-Umh - was all what uncle Vernon said. But he went into the car and called Harry -Are you gonna   
come or not, boy?- Harry ran into the car. After a while, they arrived the station. Uncle Vernon  
put Harry's stuff on a on the floor.  
-There you are. See you in summer. Then he left. Harry stood there. Suddenly, he heard a known voice,  
a voice he has been missing since 3rd year.  
-I'm ok dad, really  
-Let me help you with your owl, sweetheart  
It was Remus Lupin's voice. Harry turned to him, excited. He saw his fave professor ever, Prof.  
Lupin, who used to teach DADA two years ago. But he wasnt alone. He was with a girl who looked about  
Harry's same age, but she was shorter. She had not very long brown hair and hazel eyes. When  
Harry saw her, he felt something he had only feel when seeing Cho Chang. He could felt himself  
blushing. The girl had a precious smile, and a very nice voice. She was really beautiful.  
-Harry! How have you been! - Prof. Lupin said. Harry walked next to him. -Dear Harry, let me  
introduce you my daughter, Luntidomeiel. I'm sure you didnt know I had a daughter, eh? Hehe!  
-Hi -Harry greeted Luntindomeiel -That's right profesor, I didnt know you were married!  
-I am Harry, I am. Or at least I was -he looked down at his daughter-, but we can talk about that  
later. I'll teach DADA at Hogwarts again! But I have to go to the teachers wagon this time. Would  
you please take Luntindomeiel to the platform and wagon with you, Harry?  
-Sure profesor!  
-Good, see you later then! -He kissed the girl on her forehead-I love you -And entered platform  
9 3/4. Harry and Luntindomeiel stood there  
-So, your name is Lut.. Lut...  
-Luntindomeiel, but you can call me Luni for short -she smiled-  
-Ok, then Luni... so what do you start Hogwarts this late? I mean, you're like my age...  
-In fact I am... Is just that I stayed at home, with a personal teacher all trough my mum's  
illness. But I'll go to school now  
-Ooh I see. Harry could feel himself blushing again, and, for his surprise, hi saw Luni was  
blushing too. In that moment, he saw Ron and Hermione walking over to them together  
-Harry! - they said  
-Hey guys!  
-Hey!  
-Hi dude!  
-Hi, who are you?  
-Hello, I'm Luni Lupin  
-Lupin? - Ron asked  
-Guys, this is Prof. Lupin's daughter. He'll be teaching DADA again  
-Cool! Im Hermione Granger  
-And I'm Ron Weasley. Hey guys, we're kinda late, we should go into the platform.  
-Yeah, do you know how to get into the platfrom, Luni?-Harry asked  
-My dad told me, but I'm a little nervous  
-Ok... look, Ron, you go with Hermione, and then I'll go with her  
-Ok - Ron said while winking an eye to Harry.  
Ron and Hermione entered the platform.  
-Ok Luni, look, all you have to do, is to run to that wall. Don't worry, you'll pass trough it  
-Are you sure? I mean, it's kinda scary  
-I know, don't worry. I'll go with you ok?  
-Ok  
-You ready?  
-Yeah  
-Go!  
Harry and Luni ran together and they arrived the platform. Hermione, ron and the other Weasleys   
were waiting for them.  
-Harry! -it was Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. She hugged him -How have you been, Harry? How was  
summer?  
-Very good, thanks, Mrs. Weasley.  
Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, noted that Ginny, their younger sister looked down and blushed  
when seeing Harry arriving with other girl. He introduced Luntindomeiel to everyone, and then  
they started putting their stuff on the train. The got a special wagon for them and sit. The  
train started to move. They waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley trough the window.  
On the train, Luni had to told them her story, and why she hand't go to school on 4 years. When  
they were about to arrive, she, Ginny and Hermione went to another wagon to change her clothes for their  
wizardring robes. While they were out, the guys started to talk about 'guys stuff'...  
-Hehe Harry, that girl is perfect for you  
-What do you mean, Ron?  
-I mean, you looked so cute together while waiting for us!  
-Yeah and also while entering the platform!  
Harry could feel himself blushing, again  
-UUUH! Harry and Luni, under the moonlight, k-i-s-s-i...  
In the moment, the girls walked in  
-Kissi what? - Hermione asked  
-Nothing, nothing... 


End file.
